


Rules

by acosmist_t



Series: Draco Malfoy One Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Dom Draco Malfoy, F/M, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acosmist_t/pseuds/acosmist_t
Summary: Draco had been working on the same essay for what felt like forever. You, on the other hand, were craving something. Him. Smut ensues
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Draco Malfoy One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020781
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2.3k
> 
> Warnings: this is straight up smut. like THE definition of porn without plot. dom!Draco/sub!reader dynamic, degrading/humiliation, clothed grinding, daddy kink ig. there is quite literally nothing here but smut so like, yeah.
> 
> a/n: WHEN I TELL YOU IVE NEVER WRITTEN SMUT BEFORE I MEAN I HAVE NEVER EVEN CONSIDERED IT. i am so bored and did this in like an hour and i can guarantee this is horribly written but give me a break im really fucking stressed and wanted to see if i could do it
> 
> p.s. i didnt read over this, nor do i plan to. if theres typos, live with it :)

The Slytherin Common Room was just about empty. There were only three people currently inhabiting it.

You.

Draco.

And a nameless third-year boy sleeping on the other side of the room.

The fire crackled loudly in front of you and Draco. It was late and most of the students had long since retired to their dormitories.

Draco was tirelessly writing an essay for Slughorn, the boredom apparent on his face, as you waited beside him. He was perfectly quiet, so focused on finishing the essay that you doubted he even remembered you were sitting on the same couch as him.

You prayed he would finish up soon and go to bed, taking you with him. Perks of being a prefect meant he had an entire dorm to himself, one that you often stayed in with him.

A steady shaking of your leg was the only real sign of life in the Common Room. You were aching for something - someone. Your hands wrung together as you fought down the urge to get on your knees and beg him to forget all about his essay.

To put it simply, you were horny.

Really fucking horny.

The past few weeks had passed in a blur of stress and homework that you and Draco rarely spent time together, at least not in the way you used to. But now, the subtle shifting of your clothing on your hyper-sensitive skin was driving you mad.

You needed him. And now.

Draco and you had a less-traditional relationship, one that meant when it came to sex, he was in charge. He had full control of everything in the bedroom - especially your own pleasure.

You considered going to take care of yourself just so he would punish you. You wanted to push against him, become the brat he never failed to discipline.

“Draco, are you almost done?” you asked quietly, aware of the third body in the room.

He brushed you off. “Just a few more lines, Y/N. Then we can go to bed.”

“Going to bed is not what I want to do right now.” You slid your hand so it was just touching his thigh, barely a graze.

Draco tensed but ignored you, concentrating on his work. He had one leg up on the couch, using the textbook resting on it as a surface for his parchment. His eyes didn’t even flicker to you.

You were getting impatient. The shaking increased as your thoughts began to run. You imagined him pinning you to the bed, making promises to kiss every inch of your skin, forbidding you from making a single noise.

It was something he often did. He would tie you up, limit your senses, stop you from reacting. He got his own pleasure from seeing you squirm under his hand. Punishment would come if you so much as said his name.

“Draco,  _ please _ . I need you,” you whined. You craved his body on yours, the release of something built up over so long. You ached for it.

Yet, he still didn’t pay you any mind. “Later. You’re going to have to wait.” His voice was serious, but you detected a slight smirk at seeing you beg.

You sat quietly for a couple of minutes, shifting your legs to get some kind of relief from the tension building  _ there _ . But any time you would make too large of a movement, Draco’s hand would shoot out, grabbing your knee to stop you.

He wanted to be the only one to get you off.

Sweat began to prickle as you went over a hundred scenarios, each time with Draco’s hands here, there, everywhere. He had fingers meant for playing the piano, but they played you so much better.

You stopped caring about the third-year who was fast asleep. The Common Room was dark enough that even if he did hear something, he wouldn’t be able to see you and Draco from so far away.

Again, your hand went to touch him, a little more possessive than before. This time, however, his hand caught around your wrist, pinning it down onto the couch.

“What did I tell you? Be patient,” he whispered. Your heart began to race at the very familiar tone of voice.

“I can’t wait,” you went back to begging, crossing your legs tightly, “I need you now.”

He put his quill down.

Draco looked at you deeply before saying, “You will be punished for this behavior. We can’t have everyone knowing how much of a slut you are, can we?”

You nodded helplessly, his quiet voice sending pleasurable tingles down your spine. Your nerves set on fire and you bit your lip to keep your cool.

His hand reached over and uncrossed your legs, keeping them apart. “You know how I feel about that. You’re going to wait.”

A heartbeat appeared in more place than one.

There was a certain wetness growing - and Draco knew it. The bastard of him.

You moved and jeans did too, causing a shudder to run through you. Draco saw this and shot a hand out to your neck, wrapping around it tightly and bringing you to stare at him.

He leaned in close and growled, “Wait for me, slut. Don’t move, don’t make a sound, don’t even twitch. I want you dripping for me, begging for me, aching so badly that you think you’ll die from it. And even after that, I won’t let you come. Do you know why?”

You whimpered and his hand tightened, thumb brushing in the sensitive spot right below your ear. Your teeth felt like they would draw blood from your lip. 

“I said,” he ground out, “do you know why?”

Oxygen was a drug that you could only inhale in tiny gasps. You were drowning in his hands on your skin, the roughness of his voice, the promises lacing his tone. Your head filled with something thick and heavy and you wouldn’t mind if Draco had you on the couch right this second.

You gathered yourself enough to shake your head, though you already knew what his answer would be. It was something he told you every time he disciplined you.

“It’s because only good girls get to come. And you have been very, very bad.”

This time, you did draw blood. You thought of everything he would do to you and another shudder racked through you, heat pooling somewhere low and dangerous.

Draco leaned forward and kissed you. His teeth caught your bottom lip and he bit down, making more blood come out. Pain mixed with pleasure and it was a conscious battle to not relieve the painful tension growing.

He backed up and returned to his essay like nothing happened. Like he didn’t just push you to near-combustion.

The high he had given you came down a little bit over time. You no longer felt like you’d come at just one touch of his hand (you knew he wouldn’t appreciate that), and instead, the same aching took its place.

You got whiny all over again, but forced yourself to be quiet. If you weren’t careful, he wouldn’t even think of letting you come for the next few days.

But then-

His free hand ran down your thigh, drawing small designs as he went. He was like a predator circling his prey, preparing himself for a feast. You saw his pupils dilate from where they stared at his essay.

Draco didn’t so much as look at you during his small ministrations. He teased you, stimulating your already sensitive skin, and making shivers run down your spine. But every time he so much as neared the spot you so desperately wanted him to go, he’d pull away, deigning to rub somewhere else lightly.

You hissed a moan as his hand slid up your shirt and slowly grabbed your breast, thumb flicking over the hardened nipple. He played with it, pinching it a little roughly just so he could smooth over the hurt with his thumb.

Your eyes closed as you imagined his mouth there, suckling and grazing with his teeth. Pressure increasing as his tongue swirled and sucked a little harder and-

You couldn’t help the groan that left your mouth this time.

His hand disappeared and you could’ve cried.

“I said silence. You are a whore, a toy, and if people find out about just how wet I make you, it’ll all be over,” warned Draco.

Sweaty palms wiped themselves on your jeans as he went back to his essay, ignoring you once more. You were ready to beg for him to give you release. You were coming so close when he had his hand on you, but now the lack of it brought you back down.

He smirked while you squirmed and you bottled the temptation to finish yourself right then and there. You pulled your hair up into a ponytail, knowing just how much he enjoyed the exposed skin.

And as you predicted, his hand twitched.

“Teasing me now, are you? Do you forget who you belong to?” His voice trailed into your ears.

You barely hummed and turned to look elsewhere. He was right, because if he wouldn’t freely give you attention, then you would earn it.

The third-year made a small noise in his sleep, reminding you that you weren’t alone. But you still didn’t care.

And it appeared Draco didn’t either.

He dropped his quill just long enough to grab your hips and pull you onto his unbent leg, putting just the right pressure on your clit that your toes curled.

“One sound out of you, slut, and I make you ride me for an hour. Hands on my shoulders, nowhere else.” You nodded and did as he said. “And what’s my name?”

“Daddy.”

“Good girl.”

You didn’t even have to start moving because Draco began to bounce his leg. You gasped at the sensation and immediately felt yourself getting close. It came in quick motions as he began to overstimulate you.

He didn’t even look at you, instead continuing to work on his essay. His quill scratched against the parchment like he wasn’t giving you some of the best treatment of your life.

“ _ Fuck, Draco- _ ”

He stopped bouncing.

Your fingernails pushed into his shoulders as you gasped, losing the climax you were steadily reaching. His hand grabbed your chin and made you meet his eyes.

“Don’t call me that, I already told you.”

“Please, daddy. I need more,” you begged him, beginning to move yourself.

The fingers on your chin moved to slip under the waistband of your jeans, diverting away from the heat, and went to the sensitive inside of your thigh. He pinched sharply, making you jolt - pleasure came from the sudden movement on your clit.

“You’re not allowed to come. You haven’t been a good girl, have you?” he questioned.

“N-no. But I’ll be good. I promise,” you stuttered, more focused on how absolutely soaked you were. “Let me come, please.”

“I’ll think about it,” and he started bouncing again.

It started building again. Even through the fog of pleasure and bliss in your head, you could feel your clit moving faster and faster, and you met his leg each time, rolling your hips as you went.

You shifted slightly, moving your right leg up so you could get a new angle. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he hit a sensitive bundle of nerves only achievable in this new position.

Another shift and the nerves were fully exposed. It was the perfect spot that made every itch, every ache disappear. Everything centered on the perfect rhythm you obtained. You all but screamed as your hips rolled at just the right time to meet the bouncing of his leg. 

“ _ I’m so close, daddy. _ ”

The movement stopped and all the breath left your lungs.

Draco’s hand, once again, dove into your pants, swiping his fingers through your slit and gathering the wetness. “I said to be quiet,” he commanded as he shoved two fingers into your mouth.

You made direct eye contact as you began sucking on them, not imagining the slight twitch in his pants. 

He used his free hand to spread your legs apart from where they were straddling his thigh, leaving you even more exposed.

“You’re lucky I don’t fuck the shit out of you for that attitude, you slut,” he murmured.

This time, it only took thirty seconds for a tremor to start in your leg. The overstimulation was bordering on painful, but Draco only kept going, his fingers still in your mouth. But when he moved his free hand to rub your clit in tandem with his leg, you were gone.

Your orgasm washed over you in a rush. You ignored the dampening of yours and his pants as you buried your face into his neck, muffling your cries.

And through it all, Draco only sped up, drawing it out until you were a shaking mess on his lap. Your body felt numb and you were gasping for air as he pulled you to be properly seated on his lap, his school book and parchment discarded.

“Was that good for you, love?” he asked, his voice noticeably kinder. It was the tone he took on every time the two of you finished.

You nodded, exhaustion digging into your bones. “So good, Draco. Do you want me to…,” you signaled to his own pleasure.

He shook his head. “Tonight was for you. Trust me, you will be punished tomorrow for not following my rules.”

Another nod. You yawned and couldn’t help the closing of your eyes. “I’ll count on it,” you teased.

Draco kissed the top of your head, gentle to not disturb you too much. The last thing you heard before falling asleep was a barely whispered, “I love you.”


End file.
